1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a lighting device including a light-emitting member which exhibits electroluminescence.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a next-generation lighting device, a lighting device using an electroluminescent material has attracted attention because it is estimated to have higher emission efficiency than filament bulbs or fluorescent bulbs. A thin film of an electroluminescent material can be formed to a thickness of 1 μm or less by an evaporation method or a coating method. Further, the structure of such a lighting device has been devised; for example, some inventions disclose a lighting device using an electroluminescent material in which the luminance is kept constant even when the area of the lighting device is increased (for example, see Patent Document 1).